The Heart Necklace
by Somebearcub
Summary: Just Read it.SxS ExT TxC alot bahx
1. Cookies!

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sakura or CCS…But this story is mine….ALL MINE!!! ….**

**Oh and thank one of my reviewers for correcting me for Onii-chan…my Jap isn't pro kayz….**

"Sighs…I'm bored…what shall I do today it is a Saturday after all…Hmmm…shop with the gang or should I visit Onii-Chan at the university where he is a trainee teacher and bring a couple of cookies for him?(even though he makes fun of me, he is still my brother right?!?!)" Sakura asked herself while making the dough for cookies. She lived with her brother in a small but comfortable house after her father and mother died. Sakura was in high school and her best friends were Tomoyo, the superb designer and Meiling the most professional martial artist Sakura has ever seen, she also has 3 other friends named, Naoko, Chiharu and Rika. All of them always hanged out together at the shopping mall.

"Ring ring! Ring ring!" Sakura rushed to answer the telephone "Moshi moshi? Tomoyo-Chan? Hai….Go to the shopping mall? Oh okay…I have to get changed and finish baking the cookies first… if not Onii-chan will scold me for making a mess in the kitchen! Okay…see you in about 1 hr time!" Sakura then quickly made the shape of the cookies and set the timer on the oven and got dressed in a mini-skirt with a cute pink sleeveless shirt, grabbed her sling-bag, locked the door and rode her bike to the shopping centre...

AHhHhHhhhhH I'll leave you guys at this part! Not exactly a cliffy though….TT I'll try to update.


	2. The Necklace

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sakura and CCS but I do own this story…. **

**(Ordinary boy and girl story kays?) (Just a boy who meets a girl and stuff!)**

_Flashback (just to make you remember): Sakura peddled her way to the shopping mall_

"Ah!! Where is Sakura! She's late!" "Now Meiling-chan…Sakura says she's baking cookies so don't worry…Sakura always keeps her promises! Besides you were the one that wants to go shopping…" Tomoyo said fiddling with her dress. "Meiling!! Tomoyo-Chan! I'm here!!!!" Sakura ran towards her best friends and gave each of them a hug. "Sakura-Chan….you're as active as usual…" Tomoyo said grabbing her video cam out of her bag and starting to record Sakura. "Sakura…do you know there will be a prom this year? The boys will have to find a girl to dance with on that night…Do you have a date you wanna go out with yet?? (Three strawberry milkshakes!) Meiling asked Sakura curiously while taking the money out to pay for the milkshakes. "Oh….erm….I dunno…I don't have anyone on my mind Meiling." "Sakura…you have to be more open … you really are shy you know!" Meiling said sipping her milkshake. "Tomoyo-chan…do you think you can make a dress for me and Sakura? Oh and don't forget yourself too!"

"Sure Meiling-chan, I would be glad to…but you two have to buy your own accessories!" Tomoyo answered with a happy smile and sipped her milkshake. "Hey….do you know that there's a new shop that just opened? It sells handbags, necklaces, hats, scarfs and lots more accessories! Wanna go?" Meiling said still drinking her milkshake. "Sure….Lets go….SHOPPING!!!!!!!!!" Sakura yelled happily.

The threesome then walked to the store with Meiling in the front leading them. The store's sign was painted pink with White wordings that say: Pink Stuff. "Welcome to the shop!" The sales assistant greeted them with a huge smile on her face; she was dressed in a maid outfit. Sakura walked around looking for a necklace and a beret, while Tomoyo video cam her and Meiling holding a pink- handbag examining it with admire. After a few minutes Sakura then found a black beret with a pink heart on the front but she couldn't find the perfect necklace, Meiling bought a pink-handbag and Tomoyo bought a hand phone case that was pink and white with a teddy bear face on it. When Sakura was paying the sales girl the money, the sales girl gave her a box and told her: "Put your hand inside…This is a lucky draw…inside there are lots of accessories and stuff…if you like the thing you picked you can keep it." Sakura put her hand inside and drew out a silver necklace that has half a heart, the rest tried too; Meiling got a star ring while Tomoyo got a cute small lipstick. The sales girl then told Sakura "That necklace is the rarest prize in this box; very soon… a boy will come into this shop and buy something…if he is able to pick the other half of the heart, you two are supposed to be together." Sakura nodded her head and wore the necklace, as she walked together with her friends around the shopping centre she kept thinking about the necklace and the words that the sales girl had told her. "I'm going to meet a boy soon…" Sakura muttered as she held the necklace protectively…

Okay…That's all for now!!!! Is it long enough? Sorry for the first chappie! Kinda short…


	3. Getting to know you

**Disclaimer: I do….NOT….OWN….SAKURA OR CCS**

**This is a story. Fiction….but CAN happen in real life…Kyahhh…**

"YAY!!!!!!!! THE cookies are done baking!" Sakura yelled happily waving her hands around. "Sighs you never change huh monster…OWWWWWWWW!!!" Touya said while Sakura stepped on his foot. "I won't give you cookies if you call me monster again for today…"

Touya nodded his head, then he notice that Sakura was a little spaced out… "You okay?" Touya asked concerned, "Huh huh? What? Oh I'm fine…." Sakura answered, taking out the cookies that were still hot. Touya also noticed the heart shaped necklace around her neck, but decided not to talk about it in case he upsets Sakura. Sakura then prepared dinner.

Dinner TIME

After Touya bathed, he came down and saw the dinning table prepared, the two bowls of rice had steam coming out of them and there were 3 dishes; cabbage, meat and a plate of cookies.

Touya sat down on the chair while Sakura took off her apron and got two cups and a bottle of soft drink. "Itatakimas!" Sakura said cheerfully (A/n: please tell me how to spell it correctly…your help would be much appreciated!) and started eating her meal. Touya stared at his little sister with a smile on his face.

MONDAY

"Okay class! Today I would want to introduce you to your new classmates…Li Syaoran, and Eriol Hiiragizawa they came all the way from Hong Kong, and England so please make them feel welcomed here in Japan!" Terada-sensei said to his class. Then a boy with messy brown hair and ember eyes and another boy with blue hair and with came in to the class and bowed to the teacher. All the girls in the class squealed with delight because they were so handsome…

Sakura's POV

I stared at the boy with brown hair…he was around my height but taller and he was super cute.

"Oh my god….He is so cute…" I muttered…then a thought struck me…Nononono...I'm too ugly for such a handsome boy….Ahhh….I should just forget it… His manners are really good too.

Syaoran's POV

"Hi everyone…I'm Li Syaoran…I'm from Hong Kong but do not worry because I know a little Japanese…I look forward to meeting you all…"

Wow…this classroom is bigger than my old classroom….Hey…isn't that girl looking at me? Woah…her emerald eyes are…so…beautiful…….Oh I'm sitting next to her…

She's….soooo cute...wonder if she lives alone….

Tomoyo's POV

Wow….the boy with blue hair…is soooo CUTE! Kyah….Oh no….what am I thinking about?!??! He will never fall for me….sobs…

Eriol's POV

Oh my….this class is huge…Hey…that girl with black wavy hair is looking at me…She's rather cute….chuckle Hmmm she looks kinda happy..Hey …she's crying? ….Syaoran's looking at the girl beside the black haired girl….heh... Syaoran has good taste… but I have better…

After class finished and it was time for lunch, Syaoran and Eriol stood up and walked to Sakura and Tomoyo…

"Erm….Hi…I'm Li Syaoran…and this is Eriol Hiiragizawa, mind if you show us around the school?" Sakura and Tomoyo stared at them and Tomoyo then answered: "Oh….sure….we didn't expect you to ask us… Oh where are my manners…I'm Daidouji Tomoyo and this is Kinomoto Sakura, but you can just call us Tomoyo and Sakura."

The two boys nodded and Eriol followed Tomoyo while Syaoran followed Sakura.

Syaoran put his arm around Sakura's shoulder, and Sakura blushed with embarrassment.

Meanwhile….

Eriol followed Tomoyo all around the school and he stayed close to her… He could feel Tomoyo's warm heat…Tomoyo blushed a slight red when Eriol patted her on the head since he was taller.

After school Sakura, Tomoyo and Meiling went home together with Syaoran and Eriol, Suddenly Sakura said: "OH NO….I left my file in school…… I'll go get it….you guys go on first!" "No…..I'll follow you." Syaoran said grabbing her arm, Sakura nodded her head while thinking – Oh my….he touched me….he touched me….

Syaoran and Sakura walked together back to the school.

Sakura held her books close to her chest, then suddenly she dropped her books… Syaoran quickly rushed to pick them up as he did he accidentally touched Sakura's hand because she was also picking the books up.

"Ah…Sorry…"

"No harm done…"

Sakura's POV

Oh my…his hands were so warm…… I'm really falling in Love with him….better ask Tomoyo to find out more about him… (Nods head)

Syaoran's POV

Oh god….I touched her….AHHHHH…… I'm falling for her……crap…… Eriol's bound to find out soon…He'll probably tease me like a child would

AHHHH……Sakura is just so beautiful……She kinda looks like me except for the eyes… I'll ask her friend Tomoyo to tell me more about her…

When the two reached there, the gates were closed…

"Awww….Now I'll have to wait till tomorrow…sobs…and get a scolding from the teacher…all my homework was in there…"

"Don't worry…I'll help you get it…Do you want to come along?" Syaoran asked h Sakura, giving her his handkerchief then climbed the gate. Sakura stared at him then nodded her head.

Since Sakura was wearing a skirt she was afraid that Syaoran would see her panties. She asked him to pull her up. Then she jumped down first then Syaoran jumped. They both ran to the classroom, Sakura go her file and then led the way out.

When they got out, they were at lost for breath. The panted and then they laughed… After that Syaoran walked Sakura home…

"Sakura, when's your birthday?"

"April the 1st. Why do you ask Syaoran-kun?"

"Isn't that 3 days from now? Oh… I just felt that it was proper to ask…"

"Yes…Ohhh…"

Sakura stopped in front of a house and waved to Syaoran, he waved to her and walked down the road some more, his house was only 3 blocks away from her.

Syaoran's POV

So her birthday is 3 days from now… Better get her a gift... She's so cute…

Okay…people that's all for now!

I'll update as soon as I can!


	4. The other half

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Sakura or CCS, but I wished I did. Oh And I also own Pink Stuff and the sales assistants that are there.  THE SHOP IS NOT REAL!**

**Was the chappies short? Sorry to all my reviewers….T.T…Please SUPPORT ME!**

_Flashback…._

"_Sakura, when's your birthday?" _

"_April the 1st…Why do you ask Syaoran-kun?"_

"_Isn't that three days from now Oh I just felt it was proper to ask…?"_

"_Yes…Ohhhh…"_

**Tuesday**

"Cuckoo! Cuckoo!"… Sakura rubbed her head as she woke up…She turned to her beside table looked at the photo. "Ohayou Okaa-san, Otou-san…" Sakura yawned and stretched, got up and went to her wardrobe, got out her uniform and wore it then she combed her hair.

"Ohayou kajuu…" Touya teased as Sakura entered the dinning room, "Ohayou…"

Touya stared at his little sister (Sakura is rather spaced out again!) and then said "Yukito is coming to the house today…bake some cookies if you may…I'm coming home at around 8pm with Yukito…okay kajuu?" he then ruffled Sakura's hair and gave Sakura some eggs with the sunny side up and lotsa yolk...(YUMMY!) "Hai…onii-chan…yawns…Cookies that are choco-chiped right?" Touya nodded his head and patted Sakura on the head. He grabbed his bag and rode his bike to the university.

Sakura stared into space then ate her eggs.

**MEANWHILE….**

"Wei!!! Where are my books? I can't find them on the shelf!" Syaoran yelled to his servant Wei, while searching the shelf. "Sir…It's just on your desk…chuckles from Wei" "Oh oh oh oh…." Syaoran picked up his book, he was wearing the standard uniform and he looked way awesome…Wei followed his master to the car, opened the door and the driver droved off. Wei stared at the driving away car and said: "A grown young man…Kids…they grow so fast…" with that he headed back in to the house.

**AT SCHOOL…**

Sakura looked around, scanning the classroom for Syaoran, she then saw the door opened and when Syaoran came in with Eriol all the girls came rushing to them…

Sakura looked at them with dismay and muttered, "I was hoping to talk to Syaoran… but some girls won't give up sobs"

Syaoran was in a mess the girls were hugging him and Eriol, both the boys were irritated at the group of girls and they both pushed all of them aside and walked to Tomoyo and Sakura.

"Ohayou Sakura…"

"Ohayou Syaoran-kun!" Sakura greeted him back.

"Ohayou to you Tomoyo-chan…" Eriol greeted Tomoyo with a bow.

"Ohayou Eriol-kun…!" Tomoyo was slightly red in the face.

The two boys sat beside the two girls. Eriol sat with Tomoyo and Syaoran with Sakura.

Then the door opened and Meiling came in with a smile, she was holding a boy's hand.

Sakura and Tomoyo looked at each other and said: "Meiling's boyfriend…"

"Ohayou Sakura and Tomoyo-chan!!!" Meiling said settling down on her desk with the boy. The boy's name was Hiroshi and he was normally absent due to his health, which wasn't very good.

Syaoran asked Sakura "Hey erm…who's that guy?

"Meiling's boyfriend…his always absent cos of his sickness…pitiful huh…"

"Yeah…."

Eriol and Syaoran looked at the fragile boy, he wasn't very tall around Meiling's height, and they decided to talk to him.

"Hello….My name's Li Syaoran and this blue-haired guy over here is Eriol Hiiragizawa."

"Hiroshi, just call me Hiroshi…"

Syaoran looked at Eriol then said to Hiroshi

"Seeya later!"

Hiroshi nodded and continued talking to Meiling.

Syaoran looked at Sakura with a smile, "She's really beautiful…" Tomoyo heard him and

said

"You like Sakura right?"

"O.o…sighs….fine…I do like her….actually I LOVE her… wonder if she has the same feelings …"

Eriol came over as he was eavesdropping on their conversation…

Eriol – "Ask her out."

Tomoyo – "Buy her a gift first…her birthday is tomorrow! Remember?"

Syaoran – "Yes I remember…"

Tomoyo – "OMIGOSH! I just remembered that a new shop opened at the mall its sells lotsa girlish stuff… it even has a lucky draw to everyone who comes in!"

Syaoran – "Then that the place I gotta go to…"

**After School………**

Syaoran walked towards the mall, he remembered the shop name……

PINK STUFF.

He walked around the 2nd story, and then he finally found the small tiny shop hidden in a corner… The sales assistant greeted him with a bow and he nodded back.

Syaoran looked around the shop for about half an hour but still he couldn't find the perfect gift for Sakura, as he was walking out, the sales assistant stopped him…

"Please put your hand into this box."

"Why?"

"It's a lucky draw… And if you like your prize you can keep it."

"Ok."

Syaoran stuck his hand into the box and he drew out a necklace… The necklace had half a heart on it.

He asked "Is this good?"

The sales assistant gasped then she fell onto the floor, Syaoran rushed to pick her up and put her on to a chair.

After she regained her consciousness, she told him

"Not too long ago a young girl came in here and bought something. When she put her hand into this lucky draw, she drew out the other half of the necklace… Meaning you two are fated to be…"

Syaoran stared at the necklace which was in his hand, he then paid $15 dollars for then necklace but the sales assistant refused to accept it.

MEANWHILE……

Sakura sat down on the chair and waited for the cookies she baked while reading Harry Potter and the Half-blood prince. She drank a cup of chocolate milk. Then the phone rang… Sakura put down the glass of milk and ran to the phone, "Moshi moshi? Onii-chan? Yes…I've just came home…oh the cookies? They're baking… Huh, give some to my friends? Hai…okay…ahh the cookies are nearly done better hang up bye bye!"

Sakura put the phone down and ran to the kitchen, the cookies were done. She put them into special boxes and wrapped them with colorful cloths. (Those cloths that you can see through with!) Then she put them into a plastic bag for tomorrow, apparently she forgot it was her birthday tomorrow…

MEANWHILE AT TOMOYO'S HOUSE….

"Sakura's birthday is tomorrow… I've got a plan and another secret plan…to get Syaoran and Sakura to KISS..."

"Will is work…Tomoyo-chan?" Eriol asked Tomoyo while hugging her from behind.

"Yes….maybe not……I don't know…"

Tomoyo then sewed a dress for Sakura, Meiling, Herself and the two boys…

Sorry I took so long to update the whole thing… I HAVE SCHOOL... who doesn't. Tsk tsk….should be long enough right??? Please REVIEW!


	5. Planning the Birthday Bike Crash

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own CCS. **

**BUT CCS ROCKS. LOL…Sit back and enjoy… A BIG THANK YOU TO MY REVIEWERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU GUYS ROCK! THANX FOR SUPPORTING!**

**Continued……**

(DING DONG!)

"Coming!! One second…" Sakura said as she took off her apron, she opened the door and there stood two men (boys?) one was her brother and the other boy with white/grey hair.

"Sakura-chan…How are you?" Yukito asked Sakura while patting her on the head.

"Eie….I'm fine Yukito-san! Onii-chan welcome home!" Touya nodded and Yukito came in and sniffed the air.

"You baked cookies Sakura-chan?"

"Hai…."

"I didn't know monsters bake cookies…She was a monster ever since…she was 2."

"Onii-chan……When are you going to stop bulling me? I'm 18 already!"

"Touya…don't be mean to your sister."

"Fine…fine….monster."

Sakura knew her table manners so she didn't stamp on her brother's foot. She also knew that her brother had a gay crush on Yukito.

Sakura had already prepared dinner,

Meat, veggies, mushrooms and for tonight also abalone. (YUMMY!!!)

Touya sat beside Yukito while Sakura sat alone.

All – "Itatakimas!!"

They all started eating…well Sakura and Touya actually stared at Yukito……then started to eat themselves. (Sweatdrop…)

During the meal Sakura got up and poured some coke into everyone's cup…

After dinner Sakura got up and washed the plates, while Touya went up and Yukito stayed downstairs for awhile.

"Sakura let me help you with that."

"Its okay…go to Touya…"

"Sure? You seem troubled…"

"Eie…I'm fine Yukito-san…"

"Okay Sakura-chan…If you say so." He then patted Sakura on the head.

Sakura washed the dishes and stared into space thinking about Syaoran and the necklace… "Let's hope the fated boy is Syaoran…." Sakura said and she accidentally cut her finger on the sharp knife… "EEEK…..Hoeee…A cut…" The two older boys heard her and came rushing down.

"Kajuu…what happened???!?!! Oh my god….you're bleeding! Shouldn't have left you alone to wash the dishes…" Touya said while Yukito already got the first-aid and aided Sakura's wound.

"Touya…don't be so mean to your sister."

"Fine fine…"

Sakura stared at the wound; she looked up at the two older boys and stood up. "I'm going to continue washing the dishes."

"No you are going to sleep!" Touya said rubbing his head.

"Okay…"

Sakura walked up the stairs slowly, she was thinking about the necklace she changed into her pjs and forgot that her birthday was tomorrow.

**MEANWHILE…**

**8.30pm**

**Conversation – Tomoyo, Eriol and Syaoran at Syaoran's house.**

Tomoyo – "You sure it's okay to use your house for Sakura's birthday?"

Syaoran -"Yes…I already got her a gift too."

Eriol – "What's the gift?"

Syaoran – "A necklace…I got her a teddy bear and a rose too."

Eriol and Tomoyo – "Awwww….."

Syaoran – (Turns red in the face)

Eriol – "Good luck."

Tomoyo – (Nods head and puts up a banner saying-HAPPY BIRTHDAY SAKURA)

Syaoran – "Hope she has the same feelings…"

Eriol – "Relax…"

Tomoyo – "What will you back out??"

Syaoran – "There's still the prom."

Eriol – "I know who I wanna bring to the prom already…" (Grinning broadly)

Syaoran – (Laughs)

Tomoyo – (Looks weirdly at the two boys.) "Who?"

Eriol – "Someone that I know."

Tomoyo – (nods and secretly cries)

Syaoran – "Sakura…please don't fall for anyone else except me…" (Put the chocolate strawberry cake in fridge)

**THE NEXT DAY – WEDNESDAY**

**MORNING**

Sakura woke up earlier than usual today; she had totally forgotten her birthday… (Poor girl.)

"Ohayo Okaa-san, Otou-san…Lets hope I'll be able to talk to Syaoran longer today!"

Sakura got up from her bed and looked into her wardrobe; she got out her uniform and changed. Sakura thought – Why do I get a feeling I'm forgetting something……

She then went down and cooked breakfast since her brother hadn't woke up yet.

Sakura put on her apron and started sing as she cooked.

**SONG – YOU ARE MY LOVE by Yui Makino (Half song nia…Gomenasai.bows)**

**I DO NOT OWN THIS SONG EITHER!**

Ame ni nureta hoho wa

Namida no nioi ga shita

Yasashii manazashi no

Tabibito

Shizuka Ni hibiiteru

Natsukashii ongaku

Omoidasenai kioku

Samayou

Sakura then ate her breakfast quickly, she patted her cat Kero (Hehehehe….Kero is added here! Seldom talk about him cos he catches mouse to eat…) Then grabbed her bag and decided to cycle to school. (Inserts scene where Sakura cycles slowly to school)

**MEANWHILE at Syaoran's house**

"…Yawn…off to school …earlier than usual. I shall skip breakfast today, and cycle to school…"

Syaoran took a book from the shelf – How to kiss a girl.

Syaoran looked at the book and shaked his head… "What am I thinking…But…I really don't know how to kiss…"

He then put the book in his bag and went to get his blue mountain bike.

As he was coming out he saw Sakura on her bike slowly cycling, he quickly got onto his bike and finally caught up with her.

"Ohayo Sakura-chan!"

Sakura turn her head to look at who called her name and BAM! She banged into a tree.

"Sakura!!!!" Syaoran quickly got of his bike and ran to her, she had blood leaking out of her head but thankfully she was conscious. "???? Syaoran-kun, you're early…" Sakura then got up slowly with Syaoran's support but as soon as she was standing she fell to the floor again.

"Sakura…Are you okay to go to school?"

"Eie…I'm feeling very dizzy Syaoran-kun…"

Syaoran piggybacked Sakura and she fell asleep as soon as she landed herself on Syaoran's back.

He carried her back to her house and knocked the door, the door opened and there was Touya rubbing his eyes… "Yes?? AHHHHH! SAKURA! What happened kiddo?"

"She banged into a tree as she was riding her bike sir."

"Bring my sister in please… (Mumbles: She can't even look after herself)"

Touya got the first-aid and aided Sakura's head and leg.

"So… How does Sakura know you?"

"I'm her classmate sir."

"Hmmm I see…Do you know who Sakura's boyfriend is?"

"Does she have one already?" Syaoran asked heartbroken.

"Dunno…She has a heart-shaped necklace on her neck see?" Touya slid Sakura's hair away from her neck.

Syaoran stared at the necklace it was only half a heart… then he remembered…

**FLASHBACK**

"_A girl came in a few days ago she draw out the other half of the heart…you are fated to be!!" The sales assistant said to Syaoran._

_Syaoran stared at the necklace…_

_END OF FLASH BACK_

"I've gotta go sir…" Syaoran got up and ran out of the door…


	6. The Birthday Bash

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CCS BUT I OWN THIS STORY AND PINK STUFF … What else must I say?!?!?! Oh yes….THANK YOU ALLLLLLL MY REVIEWERS! O YAY! I'm LOVING IT!**

Syaoran ran back to his home and quickly ran to his bedside drawer… There he held up the other half of the heart…

**SAKURA's POV before she fainted.**

I was happily riding my bike when I heard someone call my name… As I looked back I didn't realize the tree in front of me (HOW FOOLISH I AM!) I saw Syaoran and…. BAM! I hit the tree…I saw everything in slow motion as Syaoran ran to me… I fell down…

**NORMAL POV**

Syaoran gasped at the necklace and decided not to talk about it and placed it into a box then kept it in his pocket.

Touya stared at the door and shrugged… He patted Sakura on the head and looked at her, "Sakura… I see you have found yourself a good man…Right Kero-chan and Yue-san?"

Kero – "Yes… We have been protecting her since young… From dying that is…"

Yue (Yukito) – "…Sakura-chan…That boy is strong…he will protect you from now…"

Touya – "Tsk tsk…Sakura has always been careless…now wonder you offered to help her last night with the dishes Yue."

Yue – "…I knew that she would cut her hand."

Kero – "I was too sleepy to notice… I've been flying around all day looking for criminals to punish."

Yue – (Shakes head and looks at the sleeping Sakura) I'm going to make a little disaster happen just for fun…

Kero – "Humph…make sure it doesn't hurt Sakura."

Touya – (Nods in agreement)

Yue – "It might hurt her…"

Kero – (SNORES…Zzzz)

Touya – "Yue…Erm…"

Yue – "Nani?" (Chuckles at something)

Touya – "You mean…you know?"

Yue – "About you loving me?

Touya – (Blushes a slight red) "Er…yeah."

Yue – (Walks and sits beside Touya who is on the couch) "I knew…"

Touya – (FURIOUS BLUSHING)

Yue – (Kisses Touya)

Touya – (French kisses Yue back)

( ONE SECOND PAUSE – SORRY I ADDED THIS PART!)

Sakura woke up in the late afternoon… she then touched her head… and looked around to see where she was. She looked beside her and saw a messy brown-haired boy sleeping on a chair beside her bed.

Sakura stared at the boy and realized it was Syaoran…

She stared at him then suddenly he twitched, he woke up and saw Sakura awake he quickly walked to her and said "You've woke up!"

"Hai hai…"

"I'm so happy… and…Happy Birthday." He took out a teddy bear.

"Awww….thanks…I knew I was forgetting something…"

"Follow me… but get changed first."

Sakura nodded and Syaoran walked out of the room to let Sakura change.

Syaoran then muttered – "I BLEW MY CHANCE OF ASKING HER TO THE PROM!"

He ruffled his hair and went down the staircase and waited on the couch.

SAKURA's POV

Sighs… He didn't even asked me to the prom which is only tomorrow from now…sobs Even so…he didn't even give me a rose or something more romantic…sniff.

I held the necklace closely and tightly. I then opened the door and walked down the stairs in my favourite dress which was light pink in colour and had a white ribbon in the front.

Syaoran was on the couch waiting, he looked up and saw me in the dress, and it looked as if his jaw was dropping…

"Er…I'm done…where'd you wanted to bring me to?"

"Right this way miss…" He opened the front door and held the door for me as I got out.

I saw his sports car which was blue in colour, he opened the door for me and I got in… He too got in the car and he drove uphill to the top. There I saw a sign saying – Li's Mansion.

I got out the car and he blindfolded me then said – "It's a surprise…" and patted me on the head after that.

NORMAL POV

Syaoran blindfolded Sakura and led her slowly to his back garden. There he looked at everyone who was standing there, Eriol, Tomoyo, Meiling, Naoko, Chiharu, Rika and their boyfriends Hiroshi, Yamazaki, Rei, Terada and of course Touya and Yukito.

Syaoran then untied the blindfold and everyone shouted – HAPPY BIRTHDAY SAKURA+ Popped party poppers at her.

Sakura gasped at everything and looked at Syaoran he then said again, "Happy Birthday Sakura…"

She ran to Tomoyo and hugged her Tomoyo smiled, Sakura then ran to Yukito and Touya who held their arms out to hug her.

Syaoran looked at Sakura he then decided that later at during the night he would ask her to the prom.

TIME GAP

Syaoran walked up to Sakura as she was giggling and talking to Tomoyo while Eriol was watching Syaoran from quite a distance.

"Erm, Sakura…May I have a private word with you?"

"Sure…"

Sakura then followed Syaoran to a little corner in the garden where nobody was at.

"Sakura …er… Will you go to the prom with me?"

Sakura looked at Syaoran a little taken back…she then smiled happily …

"Yes!"

Syaoran sighed a sigh of relief and Syaoran took out a rose and said – "For you…"

Sakura gratefully accepted the rose and they heard people calling for the two.

They then walked back to the party and enjoyed it for the rest of the night.

Far from a distance, a girl named Akane who was the most popular cheerleader watched from a binocular, the conversation she frowned at the thought and ran back to her house.


	7. SadnessA broken heart

**Disclaimer – I think I shall put this as the last chapter… IT IS A VERY SHORT STORY, but It DEPENDS! I'M SO SORRY MY REVIWERS….I DON'T OWN CCS UNLESS I BUY IT!**

Akane laughed evilly and said to herself – "I will get you Syaoran…to break with that stupid fool girl… AND MAKE HER HEART BREAK!"

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

**The next day……**

"Sir…isn't today the prom?" Wei asked his master, "Yes indeed Wei… later at night that is…But I won't be able to see her till then, cos she's busy…she already confirmed that she's going to be busy till night."

Wei chuckled then walked out of the room and went to Tomoyo's house for the clothes that she made for Syaoran.

Syaoran went out and there outside he saw a girl he looked at her closely and realized that he didn't know her so he walked into the garage and got his sport car. Akane looked at Syaoran cunningly as he walked into the garage and looked at a bottle in her hand, As soon as Syaoran touched the car; he ran out of the garage and walked to Akane. He kissed her and carried her bridal style to the car, while Akane laughed evilly to herself. Syaoran placed her in the car and drove the car.

Sakura went to her garage and got her bike out as she too was going to get the clothes from Tomoyo.

As she was getting her bike she saw Syaoran's car pass by and as she looked more closely at him she saw someone kissing him…her biggest rival – Akane.

Sakura covered her mouth and started to cry…she ran back into the house and went to her room she pranced onto her bed and sobbed and threw a pillow on the bed angrily.

"I'VE SHOULDN'T HAVE TRUSTED OR LOVED HIM IN THE FIRST PLACE!" she cried angrily. Kero heard her and quickly ran up the stairs and purred to Sakura, Sakura looked around and saw Kero her cat and her brother Touya standing at the doorway.

Touya -"What happened why are you crying?" Touya hugged his sister.

Sakura – "Onii-chan…hic I thought a boy loved me…but I was wrong…"

Touya – (Thinks about what Yue had said…) "Why do you say that?"

Sakura – "His been dating my ultimate rival – Akane…hic sniff"

Touya – "May I ask…who is this boy?"

Sakura – "A boy with brown hair named Syaoran…"

Touya – "Hmmm….the boy that always visits?"

Sakura – (nods her head) Sniff Hic

Touya – "Impossible…That boy would never do anything like that…"

Sakura – "Exact hicly…I thought so too…but hic I saw it with my own eyes… kissing Akane."

Touya then got up from the bed, he rushed to the phone and dialed Yukito's number.

"Moshi moshi?"

"YUE… HOW COULD YOU!?!"

"…Humph…It'd turn out well…you wait and see…"

"…It had better…"

"Awww… Don't forget yesterday…"

Touya simply gulped.

**AT TOMOYO'S House**

Eriol admired himself in the mirror as he wore the tux that Tomoyo had made for him.

Tomoyo peeped through the door and when suddenly Eriol turned around and asked –

"Whose there?"

"…"

"I'm asking whoever is there you better come out now!"

"…"

"Grr…"

"EEKS!"

"Tomoyo? What…Err…ahem, are you doing…?"

"Ehh…gulped Just wanting to…"

Tomoyo was stopped by Eriol kissing her; she fluttered her eyes shut as Eriol kissed her.

Then he broke the kiss and asked – "Will you be my date?"

"Yes of course!" Tomoyo smiled happily and waltzed out of the room while Eriol sighed a sigh of relief.

Wei happened to look out the window and he saw Syaoran's car, he immediately went downstairs and went out, he ran towards the car and saw a girl beside him, he remembered that Syaoran told him that his date would be busy the whole day. Wei immediately knew something was amiss, he had already seen Sakura once so that girl couldn't be her.

Wei took out a small stick from his pocket and chanted something; he then looked through Syaoran's earlier moments and saw that the girl had applied some magic potion onto his car; the magic soon disappeared after that. He then chanted another few words then at that moment; Syaoran woke up in his car and looked beside him…There was Akane dumbfounded as she saw Syaoran stop the car and dropped her off in the middle of the town and he quickly drove back home.

Wei on the other hand sighed, relieved.

Sakura cried herself to sleep, when she woke up if was around 2.10pm.

She said to herself – Whew…Still have time, to get ready for the prom, but even though Syaoran won't be my date I still have to dress… Sniff

I quickly put on a mini-skirt and a long sleeved top, and got my bike out to Tomoyo's house.

**NORMAL POV**

As Sakura rode her bike, she saw Syaoran's car, she quickly peddled as fast as she could can away from him. TT… (Makes me cry thinking about it)

When Syaoran saw Sakura peddling faster, he was shocked yet wondered… Why was she running?

CLIFFY, ONE SIMPLE WORD. SYAORAN DIDN'T KNOW THAT HE WAS "POISONED" BY AKANE.

I've gotta update by the end of tis week cos I HAVE EXAMS THE NEXT WEEK!!! WAAHAHAAHAHAHAHHAHAH… (Cries between laughter).

Anyway, I'm evil. Just joking people are more evil than me… MZEVILBLOSSOM ROXS! I like her stories somehow as they are humorous.

Toodlelooooooo!


	8. Realization, Ball, Beach

**Dear Readers, GOMENEI…I forgot to update!! T.T Okay here's the updates**

**DISCLAIMER – I DO NOT OWN CCS AT ALLLLLL CLAMP DOES…**

"HOLY CRAP! Sakura must have seen me with that…ugh…way too pretty girl?!?" Syaoran screamed to his brain. (EVIL!)

He quickly ran to Sakura's house, he was a superbly fast runner so he got there in a few minutes. But when he got there Sakura was gone… (POOF? Nah…)

MEANWHILE…

Sakura – "And he kissed AKANE…" (Sniffles)

Tomoyo – "WHAAAT!?!!?!? But yet it seems impossible…Syaoran doesn't even know Akane…"

Eriol – (Sitting beside the two girls, deep in thought.)

Tomoyo – (Pats Sakura on the head)

Eriol – "Syaoran can't be like that…"

Tomoyo – "Never mind Sakura; let's try on your beautiful dress that I MADE FOR YOU!!"

Eriol and Sakura – Sweatdrop.

MEANWHILE…. .

Syaoran sat down on his sofa, he tried to recall what happened before the girl came. He kept ruffling his messy chocolate-brown hair.

Wei had already came home, he came into the room and told Syaoran,

"Sir, the suit that your friend had made for you is here. Please sir… try it on."

Syaoran looked at the princely outfit and said: "Wei…I don't have a date anymore, so I'm not going."

TIME GAP

7.30pm – ½ hour till the prom.

After minutes of persuading from Wei, Syaoran decided that he would go after all.

Syaoran adjusted his tie till it looked good. (Why does he even want to do that? He looks GOOD enough to me!)

Wei gave a small box to Syaoran, it contained… The Heart of Love. Syaoran had researched on it and found out its real name.

(Author's note here – Here is the story that I made up of the heart necklace!)

Long ago, there were two gods – Serphis and Nacric both of them were madly in love with each other, but sadly their parents were having war on each other. One day however, Serphis parents found out about her little secret and even though she was their daughter, they were going to execute her that following night. Nacric, having the power of the wind, had eavesdropped the conversation, he was really angry and decided that BOTH of them should die together A.K.A Till Death Do Us Part.

Serphis was depressed, but once she saw Nacric and heard his plan, she was happy that she would be with the love of her life forever.

So, Serphis and Nacric stabbed each other with a knife. (Gomenasai…I don't know how to kill gods.) But before that, let me tell you, they both had a necklace – both in the shape of a heart

Once they died however, the hearts on both their necklaces broke into two. Later their parents found their bodies; they threw the necklaces to earth, and were eventually found by an old lady who was the GREAT GREAT GREAT GREAT GREAT GREAT GREAT GREAT grandmother of the shop assistant.

It was passed down from generation to the next. Eventually the shop keeper was tired of tradition and decided to throw the necklace into the lucky draw.

SYAORAN

7.40pm

Syaoran remembered what Wei said about the girl and the black magic she did to him. He was really angry with her for that.

Syaoran looked at the necklace; it really was a sign of love. But now he thought, Sakura was heart broken. He was wearing a prince outfit (The one he wore in Movie 2, or was it 1? But it was bigger.) He carefully slipped the box into his side pocket, and walked out the house to his sport car.

SAKURA, TOMOYO, ERIOL

7.45pm

Earlier, Meiling came to get her gown; hers was crimson colour and had white strips of lace on the waist line.

Sakura had already worn the gown, it was glittery and pink in colour, with some black strips of lace on the waist line, and on the sleeve there were white ruffles, and it looked almost like a gown that a princess would wear.

To go with it, she wore pink shoes and a small crown on her head she was also wearing the heart necklace.

Tomoyo also wore a glittery light blue gown that had white strips of lace on the waist line, except hers was less attractive; she was wearing blue shoes but she did not wear a crown. (She wanted Sakura to be the main attraction of the prom!) Both girls were wearing white long gloves.

Eriol was wearing a black prince outfit it was a lot like Syaoran's outfit but black instead of red. Since Eriol was ready first he sat on the sofa, waiting for the two girls.

When both of them came down Eriol stared at them mouth opened, but he immediately closed it due to his gentleman behavior. He held out his hands to both the girls and led them to his car which was outside. Tomoyo was carrying a small videocam with her. O.O

(MY DEAR READERS, this is a formal prom for your information, I changed it a little, sorry for that guys (gals)!!!!)

They finally reached the place where the dance was held, it was a small building, but once they three walked in, IT WAS B-E-A-U-TIFUL sight… Gold walls and gold pillars awaited them, and so were the other students, they all gaped at Sakura's beauty when she entered.

She looked in all directions for Akane, who was probably with Syaoran. But unfortunately she didn't caught sight of any of them.

Meiling came with Hiroshi, who was in a black tux, he looked much better now, somehow.

"Sakura-chan, Tomoyo-chan!" Meiling waved to them cheerfully.

"Meiling-chan, Hiroshi-kun how are you two? Hiroshi you look great!" Sakura replied.

"I have good news! ("Nani nani?") Hiroshi went through an operation and it was a SUCCESS, from today on he will be coming to school!" Meiling happily said.

Sakura happily clapped her hands and congratulated Hiroshi.

Soon, the music started, Tomoyo asked Sakura if it was okay for her to stay on her own. "I'm fine Tomoyo-chan; please lend me your videocamera so I can film you with Eriol Kun!" Sakura replied teasingly.

Tomoyo blushed and passed Sakura her videocamera. Eriol held his hand out to Tomoyo, Tomoyo gratefully accepted it and they went to the dance floor together.

Sakura sat down on a chair, while she filmed Tomoyo and Eriol, she was thinking of Syaoran.

On the higher platform, Syaoran sat down sadly, he was thinking of Sakura, when suddenly Akane came to him and said,

"Hey… Wanna have some fun?"

Syaoran looked up at her and politely said no. Akane was fuming inside…

"At least dance with me since you have no date!"

Syaoran looked at her again and refused, Akane made a small 'Humph' and walked off she gave up on Syaoran.

Syaoran decided to go down and get a drink, but from above he saw Sakura…

"She's so…beautiful tonight…" He managed to mutter, while looking at her from far.

Sakura sensed that someone was staring at her, so she looked in all directions again, when she looked up, she saw Syaoran staring at her.

They made eye contact for quite awhile then Sakura broke the gaze, she walked away to the courtyard outside, it was quiet there and she couldn't help it, she started to sing.

**Song by**

**Jade Sweetbox **

**1000 Words**

**I DO NOT OWN THIS SONG EITHER OKAYS!?!!**

**I know that you're hiding things  
using gentle words to shelter me  
your words were like a dream  
but dreams could never fool me...  
Not that easily **

I acted so distant then  
didn't say good-bye before you left  
but I was listening  
you fight your battles far from me...  
Far too easily

'Save your tears 'Cause I'll come back'  
I could hear that you whispered  
as you walked through that door  
but still I swore to hide that pain  
when I turn back the pages  
Shouting might've been the answer then  
what if I cried my eyes out and begged you not to depart  
but now I'm not afraid to say what's in my heart...

'Cause One Thousand words  
Called out Through the Ages  
They'll Fly to you  
Even Though I can see  
I Know That Reaching you  
Suspended on Silver Wings

Oh One Thousand Words  
One Thousand Embraces  
Will Cradle You  
Making all of Your Weary Days Seem Far Away  
They'll Hold you Forever...

(Instrumental Break)

Oh One Thousand Words One Thousand Words  
Have Never been spoken Oh Yeah  
They'll fly to you  
they'll carry you home carry you home  
Come back into my arms  
Suspended on Silver Wings On Silver Wings

And One thousand words oohh  
Called out through the ages called through the ages  
They'll cradle you oh yeah  
Making all of your lonely years to only days only days  
They'll hold you forever...

Ohhhhhhhhhhh

One Thousand Words...

Sakura ended the song sadly, but she didn't notice there were people around her; they applauded when she ended the song. She looked all around her, even Akane was there, and so were Syaoran, Tomoyo, Eriol, Chiharu, Yamazaki, Meiling, Hiroshi, and the rest, even the teachers.

Sakura looked around her and Syaoran stepped up, and hugged her. Sakura cried onto him and hugged him tightly. (TT so sad…TT)

Soon everybody went back in, and Syaoran and Sakura were left alone.

"Sakura…why are you so mad at me?"

"B-because I-I ….S-saw you with my biggest rival…" Sakura strutted to him.

"You mean that girl I was with? You might…not believe me but she had placed a magic spell on me, black magic I mean, she used it to make me kiss her and things like that. But Sakura… trust me on this, I love you, and I promise that I will never leave you."

"And please Sakura, you and I are fated…" he said holding out the necklace.

Sakura took in his words slowly and when he said she gasped when he held the necklace out to her. Sakura held on her necklace and said

"S-Syaoran… I'm sorry that I mistaken everything, I was wrong to accuse…I-I'm s-so SORRY!" She cried and placed her head in her hands.

Syaoran walked to her and hugged her, Sakura looked up at him and he kissed her gently on the lips.

Sakura passionately kissed him back, crying at the same time.

After a short while they broke the kiss and Syaoran held out his hand to her,

"Let's go dance."

Sakura took his hand and they walked to the ballroom and positioned themselves, they gracefully danced till midnight…

HUGE TIME GAP TIME GAPPY

The SS couple walked into the school gates, now hand-in-hand. Tomoyo swiped her videocamera out and filmed Sakura. Sweatdrop from Eriol, Syaoran and Sakura. Days passed by happily and boring.

TIME GAP AGAIN

Note: Now they are around 21 to 22

The gang was having a picnic at the BEACH! WOOT!

DRESS CODE

Sakura – Light pink bikini

Tomoyo – Lavender bikini

Meiling – Red V-Necked bikini

Chiharu – Lime bikini

Naoko – Brown bikini

Rika – Orange Bikini

The guys are wearing –

Syaoran – Green Bermudas

Eriol – Dark blue Bermudas

Yamazaki – White Bermudas

Hiroshi – Black Bermudas

The guys are NOT wearing any T-shirts

Rika, Naoko and Chiharu were tanning themselves while Sakura, Tomoyo and Meiling builded sandcastles.

"Kawaii!" Tomoyo said while filming Sakura.

"Did you know that sandcastles were originally from India?" Yamazaki was sitting beside the girls along with Syaoran, Eriol and Hiroshi.

"Really?" Sakura said innocently.

"LIES ALLL LIES." Chiharu said while pulling Yamazaki on the ear

Syaoran patted Sakura on the head; she was so naïve to always believe Yamazaki. Sakura tugged at him.

"Why do you always get to do that…?" Sakura pouted.

Syaoran chuckled and replied "Cos you're cute,"

"And naïve…and innocent…and beautiful."

The gang awed at the sentence and decided to kayak around. They already booked the bungalow which was nearby so they didn't care how long they stayed at the beach.

Sakura sat on a kayak, she wondered who would be her partner, then someone pushed the kayak into the sea, and she turned back and saw Syaoran,

"You're so light…" Syaoran laughed.

Sakura came out from the kayak and zapped him in the ribs. Syaoran zapped her back, and of course Syaoran won.

Soon the two got into the kayak, Syaoran was behind Sakura.

"Don't peddle, I'll do it." Syaoran said.

Sakura nodded her head and leant back onto him for awhile then sat back up again. Syaoran peddled till they reached another island which was nearby, and then he hopped off and helped Sakura down.

Sakura looked at him with her emerald eyes and smiled. Syaoran hugged her and kissed her, then he made her sit on a rock.

He kneeled down, and immediately Sakura knew what he was going to do…

"Sakura, I've been thinking for a long time, but…Will You Marry Me?" Syaoran said, her took out a small box and opened it.

Sakura thought for a moment and then she replied…

"Yes…I would love to." With that she hugged him, and he placed the ring on her finger.

MEANWHILE

Tomoyo was in a kayak with Eriol, apparently he was not peddling because Tomoyo was leaning on his chest. Eriol bent down and kissed her and she kissed back. (INSERTS ROMANTIC SCENE WHEN ERIOL AND TOMOYO KISS.)

Sakura and Syaoran kayaked back and walked on the beach together, they held each other's hand, now, the Heart Necklace was complete…


End file.
